


Fuck You! / Maybe Later?

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Backstory, Disagreements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling out, Love Story, M/M, getting detention, king of the school, learning to like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec is the 'king of school' and Magnus can't stand it. He was once the one walking proudly through the halls and leading the pack.But something happened last year and he was away from school for long enough that he had to step back and Alec took his place.Magnus resents him and deeply dislikes the young man and his friends.But maybe he also secretly finds him compelling and wouldn't mind getting a little closer to him...When an argument ends in them both getting into trouble, perhaps they will get a little closer and learn something about each other that will change things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allie_enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/gifts), [Aldyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/gifts), [BeccaGreenleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/gifts).

> From a Twitter conversation with @kennedy15769680 about people replying to 'Fuck You!' with 'Maybe Later!'
> 
> Made me want to write this between Magnus and Alec!
> 
> Original Characters are three awesome peeps from Twitter! OP - Aldyce, Alice and Becca who this is written for! Thanks for your support girls!
> 
> This is part one - part two is almost done and part three will be a little spicy so I may change the rating (heads up!)
> 
> Enjoy!

If there’s one guy at school that Magnus truly can’t stand, it’s Alec ‘I’m class president’ Lightwood. 

He’s the unofficial king for almost every group of students. 

The drama club love him after he rescued them from disaster by helping to build all of their sets for their May production of ‘Our Town’. 

The Football team adore him for making the winning touchdown at the Homecoming game.

Band geeks bow down to him after he secured funding for their new uniforms by telling the principal that the basketball team would raise their own money for their away games. 

Cheerleaders literally leap on him in the hall, pressing kisses to his cheeks and showering him in compliments. 

Even Magnus’ own group of friend’s think he’s awesome for making this years prom theme ‘Come as you Aren’t!’, amongst other reasons.

And Magnus cannot bear it.

Seeing him smirking with his friends in the hall; kissing his overly perky, blonde girlfriend on the cheek; throwing a ball with his brother, and fellow popular jock, Jace, on the quad; grabbing a healthy conscious meal in the lunch room.

The guy seems to be everywhere Magnus is, and doing everything Magnus once did at school. 

Before he changed. Before he made himself step back from the popular kids and leave that lifestyle behind.

Alec arrived after all of that went down, still he knows that the other guy is aware that Magnus was once the king of these halls too.

And it hurts to be second best, even if it was his choice.

\------

It happens on a Tuesday. It’s an inconsequential day. He grabs breakfast with Cat at their local coffee house before legging it to school before the first bell; moans with Raphael in Geometry about the tricky problems; and meets Ragnor for lunch where they listen as Dot drones on and on about how she’s going to dress as a cheerleader for prom and how Alec Lightwood is the best class president ever for thinking of such a cool theme.

He’s drinking strawberry milk, a guilty pleasure, and stroking the bejewelled fingers of his free hand down his red velvet trousers, when Isabelle pops up at his side. 

He splutters, a trail of pink sliding down his chin as she immediately launches into a conversation with Dot.

They are discussing Dot borrowing her cheerleading uniform in exchange for help with her make up the night of the prom, and Dot is lapping it up.

Magnus knows that Isabelle is pretty harmless, she’s dating one of his group, Simon, after all, but where Isabelle goes, he knows who follows.

And sure enough, it’s barely a minute later that Jace is throwing himself into a chair, Clary plopping into his lap and shooting him a quick “Hi!” before joining in the girl’s conversation.

Jace doesn’t chat to him, merely grunts a greeting and then starts flicking through his phone, which is just fine by Magnus who has no interest in talking with him...at all.

The only free chair at the table is next to him and his heart sinks when a large hand curls around the back, sliding it out and saying “Hi!” in a low voice to the chorus of greetings his arrival prompts.

Magnus does not reply.

Magnus frowns deeply, probably creasing his smooth forehead.

Then Magnus ignores the man next to him and picks up his milk to take another long slug.

Alec is sitting neatly in his chair, arms resting on the table as his head moves back and forth, watching his sister and Dot and Clary like he’s at a tennis match.

Magnus doesn’t look at him. Not really.

He’s wearing a blue denim shirt today, which Magnus absolutely does not like, and does not think fits him around his thick biceps perfectly. Not at all.

He’s been sitting there, not watching Alec, for about three minutes when he’s addressed directly.

“Hey Magnus,” God that voice is so deep...so manly. Magnus snaps himself out of his musing and dares to look up. 

“Yes?” he asks tartly.

“Umm ...there’s no easy way to say this…” Alec begins, eyes shining with humour.

The laughter in his eyes makes Magnus snap and he launches an attack without allowing Alec to even ask his question! It’s something he comes to regret. 

“No, I am not interested in helping you plan the prom!” he yells, “No, I do not want to come and watch you play in your next match or game or whatever it’s called. No, I do not want to join in with your next carpentry project for the drama project. No, I don’t want or need any help with my shitty grades in Geometry. No, I do not want you to sit here at lunch again, in fact maybe you could piss off back to wherever the ‘popular crew’ sit right now!” Magnus pauses to take a deep breathe, ending on a vicious note, “And No! I don’t want to be one of your little lap dogs, snuffling around your feet for scraps of love and friendship!”

Magnus is red when he finishes, and he hates the way he sounded. He sounded so middle school, so angry, so complain-y. So rude.

But then, Alec Lightwood has always brought out these strong emotions in him, and he just can’t help it!

Alec flushes a light red, even looks a little embarrassed. But Magnus feels like it’s not really embarrassment for himself, but that actually, he’s embarrassed for Magnus. 

Magnus who was shouting by the end of his rant. Magnus who half the school is now staring at, some in horror, others in disbelief. There’s barely a face that doesn’t read some intense emotion of dislike or worry, and it’s all aimed at him.

He drops his head onto the lunch table and bangs it against the formica once, twice, three times, before a warm hand is cupping his chin and tugging him back up to sitting. 

As the warm hand is attached to Alec Lightwood, Magnus doesn’t feel the need to thank him for helping him to avoid a worse headache than he already has. Instead, he shrugs him off, pushing away the hand and deliberately sliding his chair as far from him as possible at the crammed table. 

His shoulder collides with Dot, who is still staring at him, along with the rest of the table, apart from Jace who is playing some kind of video game and murmuring to himself, oblivious to Magnus’ outburst.

Clary, however, is not oblivious, and shoots him a sympathetic look, eyes darting between him and Alec, a soft smile curving her lips as she watches.

He sends her a quizzical frown back and she only replies with a grin and a nod towards Alec, who is still waiting patiently for him so that he can finish whatever inane thing he was planning to say. 

He doesn’t look embarrassed now, more determined. So when the chatter in the dining hall resumes, after the excitement Magnus has caused, he allows his eyes to look over at Alec’s hazel ones, taking in the overlap of honey brown and gentle green that draw you in and make you think he’s some absolute softie and not a possible devil in disguise (in Magnus’ pretty accurate opinion, he thinks.)

“Yes?” He says pointedly, nodding his head to show that Alec may now speak and ignoring the fact that he has just been intolerably horrible to him, yet Alec is still sitting there, patiently waiting for him to listen to whatever he wants to say.

“As I said before, this is a little awkward,” he starts again, voice still quiet, eyes travelling over Magnus’ as he continues speaking, “But you have a little, well a lot actually, of sticky pink milk on your chin. And I didn’t think you’d want to sit there…”

Alec doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Magnus is leaping to his feet, hand frantically rubbing at his chin, which _is_ sticky, and yelling, “Fuck You, Alexander Lightwood!”

There’s a beat of silence, maybe two and then Alec is also on his feet, eyes blazing but mouth quirked upwards in his trademark smirk, speaking calmly in his deeply sexy voice, “Maybe Later, Magnus Bane, if I’m not too busy with all those other things you mentioned!”

Magnus seethes. He cannot believe the cheek of the other man. How dare he?! 

There’s a frisson of excitement growing in his stomach as he continues to stare into Alec’s eyes, eyes that have widened and look suggestive, quite like Camille’s used to look when she was in the mood for a little alone time. 

But he doesn’t want to think about her right now. 

The whole room is still silent. Not a single student is cracking a joke or groaning about an essay. All eyes are on him and Alec as they stand off in the lunch hall. 

Then a teacher speaks. In fact it’s Miss Aldyce, his favourite English teacher, who stands from her seat at a table by the door.

“Gentleman,” she says softly, voice carrying in the stillness of the space, “I think I’d like to speak to you both in my room. Now!”

The finality in her tone has Magnus turning to the door and dragging his feet as he slouches over to her. 

Beside him, Alec walks tall, even footsteps and long legs eating up the distance with ease.

They follow her down the corridor, into her room where Magnus’ latest story is displayed proudly on her wall of favourites, five gold stars standing proudly across the top below her neat, red penned comment. He is intensely sad that she’s the one about to reprimand them. Of all the teachers at school, she actually seems to get him. 

But here they are. In her room. Standing a few feet apart, about to get detention. 

He takes a brief second to glance over at Alec who is honest to god, stood to attention in front of the desk, like a soldier. Magnus rolls his eyes in response.

As Miss Aldyce rounds her desk, he hears her take a deep breath and prepares himself for whatever angry words she’s about to use.

But before she can speak, Miss Becca is pushing open the door and marching inside. 

“Before you decide their punishment, Miss Aldyce,” she says, panting a little since she must have had to run to keep up with them from her place at the opposite side of the hall, “I would just like to say that Mr. Lightwood has a game next Tuesday and I desperately need him to play, so please can you avoid giving him a detention then. Not to call favourites, you know I wouldn’t, just it’s against Edom High and Alicante really need the win!”

Miss Aldyce gives Miss Becca her whole attention before she replies, voice still calm and kind. “No problem, Miss Becca, I understand how important that game is. Mr. Lightwood will be available to play. However, the language that has just been used in the lunchroom must be punished, as must the fact that the outburst was caused equally by the pair of you. You are both at fault. Therefore you will both suffer the punishment.”

Magnus glares at a speck of dirt on the floor, trying his best not to tear up. He knows he’s at fault, knows he let Alec push all his buttons, but he can’t help the waves of disappointment from crashing over him. 

His mother is going to be so sad if he has to admit he’s got a detention. She doesn’t need the stress. He really hopes Miss Aldyce feels similarly about him as Miss Becca does about Alec but he’s not holding onto hope.

He feels Alec shift next to him. Keeping his head down, he sees from the corner of his eye as his booted feet shuffle a little. His boots are shiny, Magnus notices, but of course he is unsurprised that Alec Lightwood would have properly shined shoes. He probably spent an age making sure he could see himself in them before he was willing to leave the house, in case anyone noticed a blemish in his appearance. 

He regrets his own mean thought a second later when Alec clears his throat, “Miss Aldyce, Miss Becca, I would like to apologise wholeheartedly for my inappropriate behaviour in the lunchroom. I take full responsibility for the disagreement - I was teasing Magnus and I embarrassed him. So please, punish me, not him.”

When he’s finished speaking, Magnus surreptitiously lifts a hand to his face to wipe away the tear that has crept onto his lower lash line. 

It’s been a while since someone who isn’t a close friend has stood up for him and it makes his heart ache that it’s someone he’s been so rude to.

He wants to speak up too and ask them not to punish Alec, say that he let his own worst feelings get the better of him and that it’s truly his fault, but he can’t. He’s scared to even try breathing through his mouth right now for fear that he will start crying full-blown, messy sobs that will leave his face blotchy and his nose red. And embarrass him further.

Instead he tries to suck in a deep breath through his nose, but is mortified when he makes a kind of honking sound, a bit like a goose! 

He really can’t help the blush that spreads over his cheeks. Especially when the whole room take a collective breath that sounds a lot like they’re all trying not to laugh.

When he finally braves a glance, he sees that Alec is now the one looking at the ground, and that Miss Aldyce and Miss Becca are having some kind of intense conversation with just their eyebrows and a couple of hand gestures.

He watches them in amazement as they both nod, amused that they are able to communicate with one another so easily. 

“Right then,” Miss Becca says, no nonsense in her gym teacher’s voice, “We’ve decided your punishment. It won’t affect your basketball practise or game Lightwood, nor your volunteer work at the hospital Bane.”

He feels Alec stiffen beside him and wants to slam his hand over Miss Becca’s mouth at the mention of the hospital. It’s not something he advertises and he had no intention of Alec ever finding out. He doesn’t want the do-gooder invading his extra-curricular (if he can really pretend to call it that).

“I do appreciate your honesty Alec,” Miss Aldyce says, taking over, “But Magnus is the one who chose to swear and yell and you provoked that, so, you are both going to spend your free periods this week in the library, helping Miss Alice to organise the old stacks. They’ve been on her job list for a long time and she hasn’t had the support she needs to get to them. I know, I know...neither of you want to miss your frees, but there are no exam periods coming up, no pop quizzes this close to prom, and if you have additional homework, you will just have to complete it, as its name suggests, at home.”

“If you have anything to say about this agreement, get it out now. Negative responses **will** suggest that you’d rather we brand the ‘support’ you are offering to Miss Alice as a detention instead!” Miss Becca finishes, both teachers shooting them stern glares.

They both straighten up immediately and mumble their agreement, then Miss Becca is marching from the room, asking Alec to come with her.

Left alone with Miss Aldyce, Magnus offers her an apologetic smile.

“I know he rubs you up the wrong way, Magnus, I’ve seen enough of your disagreements in English class, but you can’t go through life holding on to grudges. I think you would benefit greatly from getting to know Mr. Lightwood better. You might think you know everything about him, but I think you’d be surprised. I wouldn’t be amazed to hear that Miss Becca is suggesting the same to Alec right now as well.”

Magnus gives her a weak smile. “Thank you Miss. I know I messed up and I _am_ really sorry for that. It was impolite of me to yell and swear in the cafeteria and I’m really disappointed in myself.” He pauses as he sees his teacher nod, then continues, “Umm, Miss, please...you won’t be ringing my mother right?”

Miss Aldyce gives him a gentle smile, “No Magnus, I won’t ring her. I don’t have any interest in upsetting Mrs Bane when I know you and Alec can solve this yourselves, in a mature fashion _and_ help out Miss Alice at the same time. You _can_ do that right?” she asked, tilting down her glasses to offer him one of her serious ‘I mean business’ looks.

Magnus nods meekly.

“Yes, Miss Aldyce.”

He leaves her to return to the lunchroom where his friends are still gathered around the table. There’s an air of interest as he marches across the room.

Alec’s seat has been taken by his blonde girlfriend, Lydia, who stands up as he arrives. “Where’s Alec? Why hasn’t he come back too? Is he in trouble?”

“Enough with the questions, Lyds!” Izzy groans, before turning her gaze on Magnus. “But she’s right, where’s my brother? What have you done with him? Tell me he didn’t go all self-sacrificing and get you out of a punishment and he’s off scrubbing toilets or something? Man, Mom and Dad are going to kill him for getting detention!”

Magnus stares at her in disbelief. It takes a second for her words to sink in and then he quickly replies, words tripping over each other in his haste to reassure her. “We’re both in trouble, not just him. He’s gone with Miss Becca, I don’t know where. We have to help in the library. It’s not detention. Your parents won’t even know. We have to give up our free periods.”

The whole table seemingly sighs in relief as he finishes speaking. Even though he is aware that he didn’t really make sense, they all clearly got the gist.

“Thank f--”

“Jace!” Clary interrupts sharply.

“Thank the basketball gods for that.” Jace continues, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend who mutters, _‘Hey that word is what got them in trouble’_, “He would definitely have been grounded and the olds would have stopped him from playing. Phew! So you just have to clean some books up or something?”

“Something like that,” Magnus agrees, slipping back into his own chair and picking up his half eaten banana that has started to turn brown at the edges. 

As he munches, he feels a tingle run down his spine and looks up - straight into Alec’s hazel eyes. 

He is standing beside the table - _and how had he crept over so quietly? Magnus wonders_ \- watching Magnus eat the banana, cheeks a little pink.

Magnus opens his mouth wide, and slides in the last of the fruit, eyes never leaving Alec’s, whose own eyes widen slightly as Magnus closes his lips tightly over the pale yellow flesh.

Lydia suddenly coughs and both young men snap out of their trance, averting their eyes from one another. 

“So, you’re back? Bane says you have to do some kind of library based community service, that right?” Jace asks, patting his brother on the shoulder awkwardly. 

“Yeah, it’s not too bad. Won’t class as detention and we get to help Miss Alice out too. I’m quite looking forward to it if I’m honest!”

Magnus can’t help the way his eyes widen as Alec’s hazel orbs lock on his and hold his gaze the whole way through his speech. It’s like he is trying to transmit a message directly into Magnus’ brain, but he isn’t really sure what he wants him to hear. 

So he looks away, not wanting to see Lydia hugging Alec, which she seems ready to do as she rises from her seat. Instead, Magnus slips out his phone to check his messages and sees one from Maia, a fellow hospital volunteer asking if he’ll be in later that afternoon.

He replies in the affirmative before he’s interrupted by Alec sitting heavily in the seat beside him, Lydia perching on his knee.

“While you have your phone out, could I get your number please?”

“What?” Magnus asks stupidly, mouth wide open. 

“I need your number? So we can arrange a time to meet in the stacks?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

After swapping numbers with ‘king of prats’ (his new phone based nickname) Magnus makes his excuses, scoops up Cat and abandons the table so they can gossip without him there.

“How come our table turned into their table?” he grouses as they leave the room to head for their Art class.

“Don’t knock it! Do you know how long Dot has been lusting over Lydia? She might finally have a chance if we’re swapping stories with the Lightwood’s et al, Mags!” Cat giggles as they search for the right size paint brushes to continue their projects.

“No way,” he replies absently as he picks a number three brush and a mix of glittery colours, perfect for his magical landscape, “Lydia’s with Alec! You’ve seen them together.”

Cat frowns. Turns and holds Magnus still by the elbows, “Magnus? Are you serious? Alec is not with Lydia. Lydia is definitely single and definitely gay. Surely you remember when she marched up to Molly and snogged her senseless in the dining room back in…”

Cat trails off, a sympathetic look creeping into her eyes. “Oh no, that was when you were…”

“Away?” he suggests, not wanting his friend to feel uncomfortable.

“Yes, away,” she agrees, squeezing him tightly against her side.

“So what’s with Alec and Lydia then? She’s always draped all over him?” Magnus asks as he pulls out his canvas and consults his notes.

“Just best friends I think,” says Cat as she begins to swipe green across the middle of her canvas in a wide streak, “Like us!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus muses on why he doesn't like Alec.
> 
> And they start their detentions...
> 
> Also, meet Miss Alice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this is turning into something a little longer than I thought. 
> 
> Just the way it's flowing.
> 
> So enjoy part 2!
> 
> Part three will be flying out of my fingers v.soon!

The text message arrives at the end of his Art lesson. 

**Magnus, I’m free next period, want to meet in the stacks? AL ;-)**

He splutters a little when it arrives, the casual way it’s written and the winky face at the end making him blush.

The last time he met someone in the stacks it was Camille and it was...pretty messy as he recalls. So yeah, not the best memories. 

His own reply is brief and to the point, **I’ll be there. M.**

Then he packs away his brushes and leaves his canvas to dry, happy with the additions he’s made to the swirling pink landscape. It’s all coming together and will be the perfect centerpiece for his gallery at the end of the term. 

He drops a kiss on Cat’s cheek as she’s still painting away and then heads out to the library, a little spark of excitement curled up in his chest. Now he knows Alec and Lydia aren’t a thing, he can’t help but wonder about Alec’s reply to him screaming ‘Fuck You!’ at him. Maybe he was just being cheeky. Maybe it was an instinctive reply. Or maybe, just maybe, he meant it? Maybe that’s something he’s interested in pursuing…?

Alec is kind of an enigma to Magnus. He thinks about him a lot. It’s easy to let his thoughts wander his way when he’s such a huge part of his high school experience. Everyone talks about Alec all the time and pretty much everything that’s said is positive. Not that Magnus spends all his time listening. He doesn’t. Not really. It’s just that there’s _a lot_ of talk.

Sometimes he wonders if they would have been friends? If the things that happened last year, hadn’t. If Magnus had been here when Alec had first arrived? 

But he had only been around for two days when The Lightwood’s came, and then missed the next few months of school, so when he had returned it had felt like he’d been thoroughly replaced by Alec and his siblings.

And on top of everything else going on his life, it had hurt him. Hurt him to the point that he had been unable to even speak to the guy, other than slanging matches in English...and Maths...and History...yeah...he guessed he and Alec didn’t have the best reputation for the way they interacted.

But yesterday, that had been the first argument outside of a lesson. Outside of disagreements over facts and figures and differentials. 

And it had made him feel sick. 

Clearly Alec had just been trying to help him from looking like a fool. And instead, Magnus just looked like an even bigger one. 

The silence in the cafeteria when they had been yelling, had reminded Magnus of the day everyone found out what was happening with his family. 

The weeks of silence. When no-one really knew what to say to him. When his only source of comfort had been Cat and Ragnor. Raphael and Simon and Dot had all tried but he had pushed them away.

Over and Over again. 

He was lucky they had been so patient, had understood that he had just needed time. 

Well, he’d gotten time. Months and months of time apart from his friends. And it had changed him. 

Changed so much about him that he had almost not recognised himself when he had looked in the mirror the day before school started back. Before he started back.

Choosing to return had been a hard decision. But he was glad he’d made it.

But then. Alec. Alexander Lightwood. New king of the school. It had been a huge sock to the gut, when he had needed to feel steady and safe and for one thing in his life to finally go back to being consistent. 

Perhaps he had made this his consistent. Fighting with Alec. 

There had just never seemed a time when they could stop, sit down and get to know each other without something getting in their way. So from their very first disagreement in English, it had felt like yelling was the only way they could communicate. 

Now, not getting to know Alec properly was something he did regret. It was something Ragnor and Dot and Simon and Cat ragged on him about occasionally. They were all on good terms with the Lightwood’s, for many different reasons, it was just Magnus who found it so hard.

When he finally makes it to the library, thoughts straying from his past with Alec to what today’s meeting might be like when they are alone, just them, he comes across Miss Alice with a teetering pile of books in her arms, so he quickly grabs the top few from the stack and directs her to the desk. 

As she drops them in a messy pile, she thanks him and grabs the rest of the books to add to the others.

“You’re here to help in the stacks, Magnus,” she says as she slips behind her desk to start sorting the books out. 

Since she had arrived at the school, there had been a huge uplift in the number of students using the library for its proper purpose and the young librarian was constantly busy. She had encouraged Magnus in his voracious appetite for books, and even emailed him lists and electronic novels to keep him in the loop when he was...gone. 

She had always been kind to Magnus, so he was actually just as happy as Alec to be able to help her out, even if it was supposed to be a punishment. 

“Yeah, shall I head back there now? Do you have any instructions?”

She smiles at him and points into the deepest reaches of the, frankly, enormous library, “I actually just gave them to Alec. He’s that way. I’d wish you good luck...but I don’t think you’ll need it, just lots of elbow grease and some cooperation to lift the shelves, they’re really heavy! Thank you for doing this by the way.”

“Oh! You’re welcome Miss Alice, I mean I would have helped even if it wasn’t punishment. I just didn’t know it needed doing.”

“You’re a good boy, Magnus Bane! I’ve been meaning to ask,” her voice drops low as she continues, “How’s your mom doing?”

Magnus eyes her for a second before he replies. There are several answers to this question. His standard one is _’fine!’_ or _’much better thanks!’_ but to some people he tells the truth. Miss Alice doesn’t look overly sympathetic or like she’s trying to find out the gossip to chat about in the staff room later. 

Just regular interested. So Magnus gives her a part truth. 

“It’s a long road to recovery, Miss Alice, but she’s on it and she’s definitely doing a lot better. Thanks for caring.”

“Of course I care Magnus! You’re a charming, hard working and polite student and I think you’ve had it hard this last year and I just think it’s important for people to check in with you. I mean I know I’m asking about your mom, but you know that secretly, I’m trying to find out how **you** are?”

Magnus has to blink hard as she finishes speaking. He’s used to hiding his emotions and he’s already had one extreme outburst today, he can’t really cope with another one. So he murmurs his thanks and then turns away to head into the stacks. 

She calls out after him, “Magnus, just know that I’m here. We all are. You don’t have to keep everything locked away inside. Remember that adults have usually been there, done that or at least seen it once or twice or counselled a friend through it. Don’t go through it alone!”

“Thanks MIss Alice,” Magnus says again as he steps away, trying to hide his face so she can’t see how much she’s affecting him. He knows there are plenty of people who want to help him out, but he also knows that he’s so locked up in himself that he makes it hard for them to do that. So her words mean everything to him.

He gives himself a minute to calm down, leaning against one of the taller bookshelves and hidden from view. He doesn’t want to run into Alec when he’s visibly upset, it won’t do for him to turn on the sympathy and try and worm his way in. Especially when Magnus is still fixating a little on Alec’s cheeky, ‘Maybe Later!” from before. 

God! When he’d assumed Mr. Perfect was with Lydia it hadn’t really mattered. But now? 

Now, he was recalling every time he’d so much as walked near Alec in the hall, or argued with him in class or even heard stories about him from others in his group. Piecing together his thoughts about Alec was like trying to get off a roller coaster when you’d only just set off. He couldn’t stop the slide show. Or the way it focussed on certain attributes of Alec’s.

He hated him. 

He didn’t hate him. 

He didn’t like the fact that he had taken his place so easily. That his own reputation had taken such a huge nose dive because he’d been sucked in by Camille. That his mother’s illness had led to him being whisked out of school so that he had missed out on too many important moments and Alec had taken them instead. 

It was so hard to let things go.

He gives himself almost five minutes for his pity party and then he wipes his eyes and squares his shoulders and heads into the stacks to meet up with Mr. Perfect.

\------

When he finally finds Alec, after twisting and turning through a series of towering shelves, he’s hefting yellowing books off a shelf, sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing lightly tanned forearms. The bulge of his biceps is impressive and prompts Magnus to look away.

Then he takes a deep breath. He can do this. 

“I’m here.” He announces unnecessarily.

“Yes.” 

“Well? What do you want me to do then?”

Alec gives him a quick once over, lingering on Magnus’ drying eyes. “I thought we’d sort out anything worth saving. Then we can give those to Miss Alice to stamp. The rest we need to decide if we send them to an op shop or throw them away.”

Magnus nods, then turns from prying hazel eyes to grab his own stack of books. As he swipes them from the shelf, his movements kick up a lot of dust that whirls through the air and starts Magnus coughing and spluttering. He feels a pretty enormous sneeze starting to build, so he quickly pats down his pockets, hoping for a tissue. 

The snowy handkerchief that is pressed into his hand is a blessing, because he’s suddenly sneezing loudly in the small space, whole body jerking. 

When his sneezing fit is over, he turns to Alec to thank him, but the other boy is already back to sorting, eyes averted from where Magnus is and he doesn’t dare disturb him. 

Of course Mr. Perfect had a handkerchief to hand, just like in the movies.

\----

Magnus has already shifted a whole bunch of decaying material to one side, so when he comes across an intact novel he’s pretty surprised. It seems like very little has survived their abandonment to the back of the library so he takes some time to check it out. 

“Dance on My Grave,” He reads aloud.

“What’s that? Sounds pretty somber!” Alec asks, turning to face him. 

“The only novel to have survived whatever chaos occured back here!”

Alec laughs, sounding genuinely amused. “Yeah I’m beginning to think we won’t be taking many books back to Miss Alice.” 

“I don’t think it’s as morbid as it sounds,” Magnus says as he scans the dust jacket, reading the author’s blurb. 

“Well? What’s it about?”

Magnus splutters a little, feeling like he’s swallowed another lungful of dust. “Oh, just teenage angst I think,” Then he stuffs the book into his own backpack on the floor. 

“Hey! That’s stealing!”

“No it’s not. I’m borrowing it! Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do in a library Alexander?!”

Alec turns away his shoulders shaking slightly.

At first Magnus is worried it’s in rage becuase he’d been so cheeky, but then he catches the sound of the giggles that Alec is clearly trying to smother. 

“Oh, so you do have a sense of humour then, Mr. Perfect!”

“Mr...Perfect?” Alec giggles again. “Who’s that?”

Magnus just stares at him, watching as a lock of his hair falls forward from his carefully coiffed do. His fingers itch to reach up and sweep it away from Alec’s forehead, but he doesn’t dare. He can’t. 

“No. Seriously,” Alec has finally gotten hold of himself and is staring intently at him, “Who’s Mr. Perfect?”

Magnus doesn’t want to reply, so just mumbles something about the time and runs away.

He runs away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @ClaireyCookey where I recommend fics, retweet stuff and like to chat!
> 
> PS - Back on Thai time...so who knows when things are happening! I don't and jetlags still kicking my butt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec cleaning the library...part two!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mr Bane?”

When Magnus comes face to face with Miss Becca the next day, he hangs his head. He knows he’s in trouble for leaving Alec alone in detention like that, but he felt so embarrassed that he couldn’t bear to stay near him for even a second longer. 

“Yes, Miss Becca?” he says meekly, waiting for her to yell at him or tell him she’s calling his mother. 

“I heard the first tidy up session went well. Mr Lightwood said you were both pretty busy and there’s probably not much that can be saved, but perhaps you can salvage a few things.”

Magnus takes a deep breath. Alec hasn’t told on him?

“I’m glad to see the pair of you working so well together Magnus. I know you had a difficult time last year, but I’m pleased you seem to be sliding back smoothly into school life, despite the altercation yesterday with Mr. Lightwood. I’m really happy to see the pair of you becoming good friends.”

Magnus still can’t speak so he just nods at his teacher. She seems to take this as the end of the conversation and swoops off down the corridor, humming a Calum Scott song.

“What’s up Mags? Were you in trouble for bailing on Alec?”

Magnus gives Cat a look as she slides up next to him. One that only best friend’s can interpret and she frowns back. 

“Just admit you like the guy, Magnus! Between besties. I know it. You know it. Seems like the teacher’s know it too. It’s not something to be ashamed of. He’s actually a nice guy and so are his friends. Except perhaps Jace? He’s a bit strange, I’m still not certain what Clary sees in him.”

Magnus just huffs at her and marches away, heading to his first class of the day, English with Miss Aldyce.

He is definitely NOT thinking about the fact that Alec Lightwood saved his butt. Nor is he thinking about how fine Alexander’s butt had looked when he had bent over to pick up the stack of books.

He wasn’t!

\----

He and Alec are involved in a pretty heated disagreement about ‘This Boy’s Life’. Miss Aldyce is encouraging them as the rest of the class listens in abject silence clearly wishing they’d read the book and not just watched the film.

“It’s so clear!” Alec is pretty much yelling as he and Magnus continue to disagree. “The lines are _‘One night he kissed me, or I kissed him, or we kissed each other. It surprised us both. After that, whenever we felt particularly close, we turned on each other.’_ It’s completely clear Magnus that they were just craving comfort. It’s not like in _’Dance on My Grave’_ where they’re explicitly in a relationship. Jack’s just suffered for so long, he needs another’s touch.”

“And I’m not disagreeing, Alexander! They’re in a time when homosexuality was illegal, where they couldn’t be themselves, so they never became a couple. But it’s clear they’re both gay! Yes _’Dance on My Grave’_ includes the same relationship too, but I don’t see the relevance here.”

“I have to interrupt you gentlemen, as interesting as that was, but we’ve run out of time. I’m pleased to see you reading widely on the themes of the text and would suggest that everyone else considers doing so as well! Essays due in next Tuesday!”

The whole class groans as one, apart from Alec and Magnus who are still staring at each other from across the room. 

Alec eyes only snap away when Miss Aldyce addresses him directly, “Alec, I heard the work started well in the library. Are you going again today?”

“Yes, we’re headed there now in fact.” Magnus answers for them, slipping a hand into the crook of Alec’s elbow and pulling him out of the room. 

“You read Aidan Chambers?” he asks, leading him down the corridor, oblivious to the stares they are garnering from their classmates. 

“I might have.” Alec mumbles, moving his feet in sync with Magnus’.

“That was the book I found in the stacks yesterday. How did you get a copy? It was from about 1980!”

“I may have already owned it,” Alec admits, turning a little red as he averts his eyes from Magnus’.

“You just happened to own a book like that, about that subject matter, from the 1980’s?” Magnus asks, eyes widening as he remembers the story he had read the night before. 

“I like books.” 

“You like books?”

Alec reaches out a hand to open the door to the library at the same time as Magnus, their bare fingers brushing together. 

They both flinch and pull away, neither of them moving to open the door, which is suddenly thrust open, Jace and Clary giggling as they exit.

“Alec, my man! What you doing here?”

“We’re here to continue our ‘not’ detentions, Jace. You know that…”

“Oh yeah! You two are off to hide in the back of the stacks…” Clary begins giggling madly beside him, arm looped around him, pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

“Just be careful to check around the...area...before you start working...I’m not exactly sure where we were, but there could be some...destruction there!” Jace smirks, the pair striding away still laughing. 

Beside him, Alec stiffens, bringing his hand to his face in a long suffering gesture. 

“Are you okay Alec?” A petite girl in a cheerleaders uniform asks him as she passes by, Kaelie or something, Magnus thinks. 

Alec lifts his hand to give the girl one of his trademark grins and she smiles widely back, wiggling her fingers at him, before she bounces off down the corridor again.

“Right…” Magnus says, voice sarcastic, “You’re okay now, maybe the rest of your harem will be along soon to make sure you’re okay too!”

“My...what?” Alec asks, staring at Magnus, a baffled expression on his face.

“I thought you were the best at English in our class? Surely you know the meaning of that word!” Magnus snaps back, unable to control the irrational jealousy that is suffusing him.

“Right, then.” Alec says, perfectly steady, and then turns and pulls open the library door, letting out a stream of hot air that tickles Magnus’ skin. 

Magnus watches as Alec marches inside, not bothering to wait for him or to hold the door open. He huffs. He knows he was rude, but he didn’t expect him to just abandon him. 

He waits a beat, not wanting to face Alec if Miss Alice is also there. He’s pretty embarrassed at his own behaviour and he’d rather deal with it alone.

Then he pulls open the heavy door, eyes darting round for Alec’s tall figure. 

He’s nowhere to be seen, nor is the librarian, so Magnus heads straight into the stacks, passing students in various positions as they read a range of books. 

He turns left to head to where they were working yesterday, when a hand stretches out and tugs at him. 

When he turns, Alec is standing, an unreadable expression stretched in his eyes. He tugs lightly on Magnus’ sleeve, and he feels himself being pulled into the little cubby hole that Alec has found. 

Around them are tall bookshelves, stretching towards the ceiling and they are crammed with dark red spines, all of equal sizes. 

Magnus is avoiding Alec’s gaze, trying to read the faded gold lettering down the middle of each book, when warm fingers cup his chin and angle his head. 

Alec is staring at him, hand still ghosting over his face. Magnus can’t help the soft gasp that escapes his lips as their eyes lock and hold. He dares to poke out his tongue to wet his lips and he is surprised to see Alec’s eyes follow the movement, and his mouth curving upwards. 

He cannot fathom what it means. He knows what he wants it to mean, but it can’t be.

“Magnus,” Alec says, voice soft and low, “You’ve read ‘Dance on my Grave’, what does that mean?”

Magnus doesn’t pretend not to understand the question, “It means I like girls _and_ boys.” He whispers, eyes locking back on beautiful hazel ones. 

“I hoped you’d say that,” Alec replies, eyes dropping to his mouth before raising back to look at him again. 

“Why?” Magnus tries, knowing that he’s being unfair. It’s clear why. It’s clear what Alec is interested in, but he wants to know for sure. 

“Because, I like boys too. Exclusively.” Alec breathes out, the faint smell of coffee and mint brushing Magnus’ nostrils, a smell that feels uniquely Alec. 

“So…”

“So…”

It’s not clear who leans in exactly, but their mouths meet in a bruising kiss, fitting perfectly. 

It’s an incredible kiss: soft and hard, warm and cool, wet and dry. An intensity of opposites which have Magnus’ heart pounding in his skull.

It’s perfect!

They draw back by mutual consent, tongues tangling lightly, before Alec presses a final, dry kiss to Magnus’ lips before angling so their foreheads are touching.

“That was…” he breathes out, eyes locking back on Magnus’. Up close, Magnus can see the swirls of emerald green amongst the chocolate brown. It’s beautiful.

“...perfect.” Magnus finishes.

“Can we stay here forever?” Alec asks, pulling Magnus close, arms looped around his waist, fingertips brushing softly against his hips. 

“Stay here with the books?” Magnus asks, his own arms loosely wrapped around Alec’s biceps, secretly scoping out his muscles. It’s like a dream come true!

“Yes, with the books. I can read to you, you can read to me. We can argue about everything until Miss Alice comes to kick us out.”

“I can’t think of anything nicer,” Magnus admits, holding Alec a little tighter.

“Okay.” Alec says, voice firm. 

“Okay? You mean, we’re staying right here?”

“Not right here, I know a little place.”

Then Alec is tugging Magnus with him, deeper into the stacks, almost as far back as they go, past the place they were working in the day before. Here they find a small space between shelves, with a huge bean bag and a small stack of books teetering beside it. 

Alec throws himself into the cushion with a huge crunch! Then he reaches for Magnus and pulls him beside him, arm slipping around his shoulders. 

“So, what do you think?”

“Is this your hidey hole?” Magnus asks, as he notes the bottles of flavoured water on one shelf, a notepad and pen on another. And beside the bean bag, the unmistakable shape of a guitar case.

“Yes, when the world is too much, this is where I come. I like how peaceful it is and how private. No one’s ever found me in here, so...I keep coming back.”

Magnus shifts so he is facing Alec, he wants to see his face when he asks this question.

“So, why’d you bring me?”

“Because you’re amazing. And I’ve wanted to spend time with you, wanted to talk to you, ever since we met. Talk to you without either of us yelling about books. Be with you without you giving me the cold shoulder.”

Magnus stares at him, mind whirling through all of their interactions to date. He recognises that Alec is right. That’s exactly how their ‘talks’ have been ever since they met.

“I’m sorry,” he says, trying to make Alec see that he’s being honest, “I was just jealous.”

“Jealous?” Alec says, with a twisted frown, “What on earth did you need to be jealous about? You’re amazing!”

Magnus can’t help it, he slides a hand to Alec’s jaw and pulls him down for a kiss. It gets a little heated, Alec pulling Magnus over him so he’s seated in his lap.

Magnus is just pushing Alec down onto his back when a throat is cleared behind him. He pulls himself away from soft lips, whipping his head around to find an unsmiling Miss Alice, hands on her hips. 

“Boys!” she says, voice askance. “Is this what you use my library for when I send you back here to tidy up?”

They both blush bright red, Magnus scrambling off Alec’s lap to standing, Alec pushing himself up too as he stutters out a reply. 

“You have a minute to..” And here the librarian averts her eyes and flushed a little red, “Sort yourselves out. Then I expect you at my desk!”

When she marches away, they both burst into nervous giggles, Alec pushing Magnus against one of the shelves and dipping down to nip at his mouth. 

“Well, we embarrassed her…” Magnus chokes out between kisses, “And she only just told me that as an adult she’s seen it all.”

“Perhaps, she has. But I bet she’s not used to such an unfairly attractive student getting it on with another boy! I bet she’s more used to Jace and Clary and the likes…”

“Well, yes, you are unfairly attractive…”

“I was meaning you Magnus!” Alec laughs as he pulls him away from the stacks and back towards the desk, “Come on, let’s go face the music. And then, perhaps I can give you a ride home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I always move a little fast in my stories, I don't really love writing slow burn, I get too excited!! Lol!

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Twitter @ClaireyCookey where I retweet a lot of stuff and like to chat!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Helps motivate me to keep going!


End file.
